1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of making acrylic boards containing real flower materials, and more particularly to a method which enables mass production of acrylic boards containing real flower materials in a cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The market today has a demand for colorful acrylic products and acrylic products of special shapes. In order to meet consumers' demands, manufacturers have developed acrylic boards having compound materials.
In prior methods of making acrylic boards having compound materials, generally, the steps of cutting, gluing, and bending are adopted, in which bending may be proceeded in two different ways. One is to heat the acrylic board at a high temperature so that the entire acrylic board softens to allow bending. The other is to heat the acrylic board at a low temperature, i.e., heating only the part of the acrylic board that is to be bent at a suitable temperature. That part of the acrylic board is then bent to a desirable shape.
However, the compound material contained in the acrylic board will undergo thermal deformation when the acrylic solution congeals and will further become brittle. Therefore, the compound material will break or crack at the bend no matter which of the two methods are used to bend the acrylic board. Therefore, to obtain acrylic boards containing compound materials, manufacturers usually have the acrylic boards shaped and cut before adhering the compound materials thereto. However, such a process is time-consuming and complicated. Besides, the finished acrylic products are unable to display a smooth and graceful shape.